


chase the wave

by luminol44



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:54:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26759059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luminol44/pseuds/luminol44
Summary: 外甥x舅舅/久别重逢/出轨↑不要相信作者
Relationships: Jake Gyllenhaal/Tom Holland
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	chase the wave

**Author's Note:**

> 架空，已经不是OOC的问题了，甚至不需要带入挂名两人的性格经历，请当做这两人脸演的个烂俗电影电视剧什么的(吉请带入三十代的脸
> 
> 有大量出轨/其他雷点也许多得我都不知道在哪里就不预警了，请自主避难
> 
> 设定剧情灵感来自水城せとな老师的『窮鼠はチーズの夢を見る』(魔改版

Jake从酒店出来之后还是有些晃神，明明四周不可能出现熟人，他还是下意识地立起了风衣领子，想要遮挡住自己的脸。拦了辆出租车后，司机叫了他两次，他才反应过来报了家里的地址。

到了家门口，他习惯性地借着门口的灯光检查了下自己的衬衫领口，才想起来自己根本是多此一举。

刚才和自己在酒店开房的是个男人，是个不会在自己身上留下粉底或者口红印子的男人。

然而Jake的心情并没有因为这样就放松一点，他做贼心虚地轻轻打开门，发现妻子正在客厅边看电影边练习瑜伽。妻子看到他回来，眼睛也没从电视上移开，她的丈夫之前发过消息说会晚点回来不用等吃饭，所以她也没做晚餐，只给自己打了一点蔬果汁。她没有质问丈夫的晚归，反而在听到丈夫问她周末要不要去逛逛新开的奥莱时愣了一下，她用手边的毛巾擦了擦汗，喝掉了准备好的蔬果汁，说了声好。

换下外套的丈夫走过来靠近了她的脸颊，比起说是亲吻，或许更像是个贴面礼。两人在嘴唇至近的时候反而有一丝尴尬，妻子似乎犹豫了一秒要不要表示更多的亲近，而Jake也只是挂上微笑，起身走开了。

Jake躲进浴室，迅速地将衣物脱去，将花洒开到最大，让耳边只剩下水声。他以为自己面对若无其事的妻子，至少会有些许愤怒的情绪——她居然偷偷找私家侦探调查自己，但是他没有，一方面他自然也没有底气，因为妻子的怀疑并非是无理取闹，自己确实有问题，而另一方面，似乎他又不感觉意外，只是想到如果真的要离婚，自己不想付太多抚慰金，而且各种手续和同亲朋好友交代也颇为麻烦。

想到这里，Jake又觉得自己今晚做的决定没有问题，他冲着水开始顺便刷起牙，想着出了神，不小心用力过度刷破了牙龈。

他出轨了，或许应该换成一个进行式而非单纯过去式的说法。对象是工作上认识的人，不过其实对Jake来说似乎也没有那么特别，只是对方恰好对他表示好意，而他恰好接受了而已。

关于出轨本身，他其实并没有太多罪恶感，除了在下班后抽几个小时私会，只要妻子提出，他总会抽出时间与金钱满足她的各种需求，他们不算特别富裕，但是还没准备要孩子，工作又在上升期，衣食住行上都没有太多顾虑。最重要的是，妻子家里条件不错，同事朋友都很羡慕他。

只是从婚前到婚后，他从没避开各种风流事。凭借出色的外貌谈吐，Jake在学生时期就没断过女友，大多是对方主动来追，他看得上就交往一阵，然后不知什么时候又分手了，通常就是自然而然关系就断了，至少他是这么想的。

只有一次，对方怒不可遏地冲到家里，二话没说给了Jake两巴掌，接着就开着车扬长而去。吓得当时在院子拿皮管子浇水的外甥愣是把水洒了两人一身。

说是外甥，其实并没有血缘关系，而是姐夫带来的和前妻的孩子，他们只在Jake大学时期相处了三年，一开始是姐姐交代他多带Tom——就是外甥的名字——去玩玩熟悉环境，可青春期的小男孩似乎也挂着面子不愿意讨好比自己年长不多的舅舅，不是很配合主动。反而是Jake的狐朋狗友发现这个高中生似乎特别受大学里姐姐们的欢迎，所以总是让 Jake带上他一起玩，然后再以时间不早为由提前打发Tom回家。似乎朋友里的一个富二代偶尔会给Tom一点好处，所以Tom推拒了几次之后，开始尽职尽责地扮演工具人。

Jake对这类活动或者派对没多少留恋，经常就借口送Tom回家离场，只是常有女孩追出来，他也不会拒绝，他知道Tom看到他和女孩儿在巷子里接吻，然后塞给他一点车费，自己则消失在女生宿舍楼下。

他好奇过有没有其他女孩也去约Tom，应该有的，但是每次最后看到的都是在等车的Tom回望他的身影。

关于耳光分手风波Jake也没太在意，虽然他也不太清楚自己到底做了什么惹人家生气，他甚至忘了那个女孩是叫Annie还是Audrey之类的吗，他只当就是常见的毕业分手。

对他来说，喜欢是真的，但是不强求也是真的，对方喜欢自己就接受，溜走的时候也不挽留。虽然他自己不承认，但是朋友都说他是校园里最好追的大众情人，就算不能长久，也能有一段浪漫关系。Jake本人不以为意。

对了，那似乎也是他对外甥最后一段的记忆，那时候正好大学毕业，他决定来纽约工作，而Tom高中毕业就去了别的地方打工。Jake知道姐姐有些介意Tom这么小就离开家里也没有继续升学，但是毕竟不是亲妈不好说什么，姐夫倒是和Tom大吵了一架，虽然Jake回家只看到Tom被姐夫打肿了眼眶，他帮Tom找了冰块敷上，对方嘶嘶叫着疼，却莫名其妙扯出了笑容，那一瞬间Jake以为他们一直莫名尴尬地隔了层纱的亲戚关系也可以随之融化，没想到几天后Tom的球鞋就从家里的鞋柜里全部消失了。后来才知道还是姐夫给介绍了份工作，让朋友也帮忙照顾着点儿子。

其实他明白姐姐当时的感觉，虽然失望，但同时或许也悄悄地松了口气。

之后一晃十年，要不是根本没必要，他都要怀疑Tom是不是故意躲着他，只要他圣诞回老家Tom就从没出现过，而他下一年感恩节回去，又听说Tom新年才会回来。

直到这个年轻人今天中午出现在公司大堂。Jake看了好几眼才相信眼前这个穿着皮夹克的年轻人是自己记忆中那个有些纤瘦的外甥。虽然有些意外却还是随口邀请他吃个工作餐。

Tom脸上挂着Jake从没在他脸上看过的自信的表情，点了点头答应。

连锁咖啡店里的午餐时段异常嘈杂，两人却还算幸运地找到一个角落的位置，点完餐之后Jake故意夸张地埋怨Tom方面不辞而别，而这么多年居然都没有联络。Tom抿着咖啡，递上了一个牛皮纸袋。

“所以啊，这次我是带着礼物来找舅舅的。”

这个没小几岁的外甥很少叫自己Uncle，此时故意的重音却听起来有点刺耳。Jake接过纸袋，一句“怎没这么客气”还没出口，笑容就僵在他的脸上。

里面是一张侦探事务所的名片和几张他和别的女人约会的照片，从共进晚餐到挽着手走进酒店，女人拉着他在路边亲吻，甚至最后一张有些模糊但是他知道，是他们在那女人家阳台亲热的照片。

“你……”

“看来舅妈对你也不放心呢……虽然也不是不能理解，不是吗？”

“你是想要钱吗？”

眼前这个显得有些狡黠的Tom，令Jake十分陌生。

但他想到手里的年终最大项目还要靠老丈人牵线，一时没了底气。

“也不是不可以……不过，我希望舅舅自己考虑该给出什么筹码呢。我晚上再来找你。”

――※――

很可惜，直到工作时间结束，Jake也没能想出一个令人满意的答案，他可以任人予取予求，却从来不知道，也不考虑应该主动付出什么。所以虽然Tom的要求有些怀疑又过分，在半推半就下还是答应了。

Tom要求一个吻。

他们将地点定在了酒店房间，虽然对只是一个亲吻来说有点太小题大做，但是也没有其他合适的地方了，而且Jake想到自己听到这个要求的时候，一时间没有理清状况，居然差点说出只要这样就可以了吗？

他当然不太愿意，却已经没有拒绝的立场了。

他希望这事快点结束，可Tom进了房间之后却不紧不慢地帮他脱下外套，还倒了两杯酒。于是这个吻伴随着浓烈酒精的气味，却只是蜻蜓点水。

就在Jake松了口气的时候，第二个又追了上来。

“你不是说就亲一下的吗！”

“一下两下也没差吧。”

“你……！”

Tom倒是不慌不忙，含了口酒又靠了上来，这次辛辣的液体和舌头一起撬开窜了进来，惹得Jake弯腰咳了起来。只是Tom依然没有放开他，托起Jake的脸颊，将呛出来的液体都轻轻啄掉。Jake依然不愿或是不会拒绝，放任年轻人完全占领了自己的口腔。

也许是Tom的技巧太好，最后分开的时候Jake甚至随着惯性抬头追了过去一分，只是很快就恢复了冷静。“这就够了吧。”Jake下意识擦了擦嘴。

“OK，今天就到这吧。”

“你什么意……”

“感谢舅舅慷慨地付了房费，今晚我就住这儿了，再不回去舅妈该担心了吧。”

外套被塞到Jake手里，Tom将他推到了房门口，干脆地关上了门。可没等Jake离开，门又缓缓打开了。

“不管你相不相信，我也很意外要调查你，不过……说实话这次工作对我来讲还算轻松，毕竟……熟人嘛，好认。”

“是吗。”门外的男人没好气地说。

“晚安，Jake。”门里的人终于不再故意叫他舅舅，声音回到了小时候那样有些距离的客气。“我会和客户说的，你自己……也有点分寸。”说着这次彻底关上了房门。

到底是谁没有分寸，房内的年轻人靠着门坐在了地上，你不知道，隔着多少人我都能看到你。

三次在图书馆的路灯下，两次在公交车站，五次在女生宿舍门口，还有一次在家门口的车里。你以为我看过多少次了。

我想让你欠我的都还给我。


End file.
